


Oreos

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph helps Don while he works though a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreos

It was a nervous habit Donny had, brought on by stress of keeping his family safe and comfortable. Combine that with the fact that he liked sweet things, it led him to lick frosting. It was like when someone bit their nails or chewed on a pen, only less gross in his book. 

He liked Pop Tarts because it took a lot of time to lick the hard sugar clean from the pastry and lasted while he mentally worked out his problem. He could savor each sweet lick while he thought. 

After his near death confession to his brothers, Leo and Mikey were furious with him. However, Raph later confessed to him that he wasn’t fond of overly sweet and preferred the Pop Tarts without the frosting. 

They pair got to talking after that and discovered that they would work well together. It was an interesting discovery for them, given the fact that they were so vastly different. Donny’s little know it all rants would irritate Raph while Raph’s brash attitude annoyed Donny. But in this they found harmony and it brought them closer. 

Whatever the sweet they would share it. Cupcakes? Donny licked the sugary frosting and Raph got the cake. Oreos? Donny licked the creamy center clean and Raph would eat the cookies. Pie? Donny got the filling and Raph ate the crust. It worked perfectly for them. 

Leo and Mikey would look at them, as they ate, like there was something wrong with them but the pair didn’t care. They shared everything else in life, so why not this?

With a distant look in his eyes, Donny thought through a problem while working his way through a bag or Oreos. Occasionally he would mumble to himself but for the most part, he stayed quiet. Raph sat beside him, watching television and ate the licked clean cookies that Donny passed over to him. 

“But you’re eating something with his spit on it,” Mikey pointed out. 

To which Raph responded, “We make out all the time and I’ve swallowed his jizz, I have no problem with his spit.”

“Gross,” Mikey said as he curled his lip and walked away. 

So deep in thought that he was unaware of his brothers’ exchange, Donny reached into the bag only to discover that it was empty. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked into the bag, just to make sure. “I’m out.”

Raph looked over at him, “We ate the whole bag?”

“Double stuffed have fewer cookies. I’m not ready for them to be gone,” Donny said, looking into the bag. “Maybe I should get another bag.”

“You really need to lick something to think?” Raph asked, not sure he had enough room in his stomach for another bag of cookies. 

“It helps,” Donny nodded. “Licking requires very few executive resources but just enough cognitive effort to keep me from daydreaming. Meaning that it forces my brain to expend just enough energy to stop it from daydreaming but not so much that I can’t stay focused on my problem. It’s kinda like how people who doodle can remember more about a lecture than those who don’t. There have been several studies on this….”

“Yeah, yeah fascinating,” Raph said cutting off Donny’s rambling. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was around then leaned back, draping his arms over the back of the couch. “There’s something else you can lick.”

Donny’s eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Raph. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“It’s a win win,” Raph grinned, parting his legs. 

Donny just sat there, looking at Raph with a stoic expression. After a while he shrugged, “Fine.”

Raph pulled off his briefs and untucked his tail while Donny got off the sofa to kneel between Raph’s legs. It didn’t take much for Don to coax Raph out of his tail, just a few simple licks across his cloaca. As Raph’s penis emerged, Donny licked up, base to tip, pressing his tongue into the flared tip. 

With a satisfied sigh, Raph leaned further back and looked up at the ceiling while Donny licked his cock. 

After that first long lick, Donny continued with the same short licks he uses when eating frosting, which was fine with Raph. He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the slow climb in pleasure. 

Leo walked up behind the sofa and flicked Raph’s head as he made his way around to sit.

“What,” Raph lifted his head, rubbing where Leo had hit him. “He ran out of Oreos and needed something to lick while he thought and I offered to help. Besides, he doesn’t need all the sugar he’d get from going through another bag. This is better for him.”

“Right,” Leo said slowly, raising an eye ridge. 

By that time Mikey came back into the room and plopped down on the sofa between Leo and Raph. He looked down at Donny then up at Raph, “Really?”

“He’s had too much sugar, he needs a little protein,” Raph said with a grin. “It’s good for him.”

“That was… crude,” Leo stated flatly as he changed the channel while Mikey let out a chuckle. 

“Good one.”

Raph grunted and leaned back to enjoy the attention Donny lavished on his cock. It wasn’t often that the genius was quiet, it only happened when he was deep in thought. He would usually ramble on about facts and numbers that made Raph’s head hurt. An hour long explanation to a yes or no question was his specialty. 

Suddenly Donny stopped, pulling Raph from his thoughts. Raph lifted his head to look down at him in time to see Donny stand. “I got it,” he said as he rushed back to his lab, babbling about what he needed to do. 

“What,” Raph moaned as Mikey burst out laughing. Even Leo managed a slight chuckle. 

“That’s what you get, bro,” Mikey teased. 

“Come on,” Raph almost whined. “I was so close.” He looked over at Mikey, “Wanna help me out?”

To that Mikey only laughed harder. 

Raph looked past Mikey and shot a pleading look to Leo. 

The leader simply shook his head in response. 

“Damn it,” Raph stood up. “I’ll be in the bathroom.” He walked away with the sounds of Mikey’s laughter echoing behind him.


End file.
